HUSH (Don't Tell Your Mom)
by Cksqor
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aigoo, kalau begini sih Chanyeol tak ada bedanya dengan pedofil diluar sana. Bahkan dia sudah tak sabar untuk menyantap tubuh mulus Baekhyun sekarang juga."PARK CHANYEOL BODOH NIKAHI ANAKKU BULAN DEPAN!" [ChanBaek] Pedo!Chanyeol, Lemon, Warning Inside! DLDR


**Title : HUSH (Don't Tell Your Mom)**

**By : Cksqor**

**Cast : **

**- Byun Baekhyun (7 tahun)**

**- Park Chanyeol (16 tahun)**

**Other Cast :**

**- Suho, Kyungsoo (Orang Tua Baekhyun)**

**- Kris, Tao (Orang Tua Chanyeol)**

**Genre : YAOI, Drama, Family, Humor, Etc.**

**Rate : T-M**

**Lenght : ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri dan agensi (ChanBaek saling memiliki) but, ceritanya punya saya asli xD jangan coba-coba memplagiat yah!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, AU, NC, Lime, Lemon, PEDO! Kalo gak suka lebih baik gausah baca silakan back or close tab, Thankseu~! **

.

.

**A/N : Holla ini ff saya persembahkan untuk semua EXOFANS khususnya ChanBaek Shipper xD semoga kalian menikmatinya dan jangan sedih teman^^ semuanya sudah memiliki jalannya masing-masing.. Tugas kita hanya harus selalu memberi dukungan dan doa untuk idola kita..**

**EXO PAITING~!**

**We Are One, EXO Saranghaja^^**

.

.

.

**Enjoy~ **

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Aigoo, Baekhyunnie kenapa eoh? Apa terjadi sesuatu sayang? Katakan pada eomma ne."

Kyungsoo bingung semenjak pulang dari rumah Tao, kelakuan Baekhyun sangat aneh. Anak itu terus saja meringis dan mengeluh sakit.

Saat ditanya dia hanya menggeleng dan kembali terisak. Sungguh dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Appo."

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam anaknya lalu memeluknya."Katakan pada eomma mana yang sakit sayang dan kau kenapa eum?" Tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun kecil menggeleng."Hiks.. Baekhyun sudah janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada eomma."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mencelos. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam."Sebenarnya ada apa eum? Katakan pada eomma. Siapa yang melarangmu mengatakannya pada eomma sayang." Suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi namun nada khawatir terlihat jelas disana.

"Hiks.. Mianhae eomma. Baekhyun sudah janji hiks."

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anaknya ini. Sedikit menyesal karena ia mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi anak yang penurut. Hhh..

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Dan kenapa Baekhyun-ku menangis, eoh?" Suho yang baru saja pulang dari kantor hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat istri dan anaknya yang terlihat aneh. Terlebih Baekhyun menangis, tidak biasanya.

"Ah kau sudah pulang yeobo. Syukurlah." Kyungsoo langsung menyambut suaminya dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Suho ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menatap anaknya dalam."Ada apa dengannya chagi? Kenapa ia menangis? Kau tidak memarahinya, kan?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"Aniya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini. Tadi sepulang dari rumah Tao dia menjadi aneh dan menangis sepanjang jalan. Aku tanya kenapa dia bilang sudah janji tak akan mengatakannya padaku. Hhh.. Aku takut yeobo." Jawab Kyungsoo sedih.

Sebagai ayah yang baik Suho langsung mengelus punggung sempit anaknya dan mengecup kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Baekhyunnie coba ceritakan pada appa sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sayang." Bujuknya lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan airmata yang sudah menganak sungai dan juga ingus yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hiks. Appa.." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Suho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah.

"Iya sayang. Ada apa, eum?" Suho membelai surai Baekhyun sayang.

"Tadi.. Hiks. Hiks.. Saat di rumah Tao ahjuma.. Hiks.."

"Ne?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Astaga! Kyungsoo kenapa tak menelpon dulu kalau mau kemari, eoh? Aku jadi tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu. Aish."

Tao yang kedatangan tamu mendadak hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo tak pernah hilang selalu tak pernah memberinya kabar jika akan berkunjung. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat Tao merasa sangat tidak baik karena tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk sahabatnya.

Namun Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum dan berkataㅡ

"Gwaenchana Tao, aku kemari karena merindukanmu hehe."

ㅡdan Tao hanya bisa memeluknya erat lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyunnie sudah besar ne. Kenapa kau cantik sekali sayang mirip eommamu." Tao tersenyum cerah melihat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan cantik.

"Gomawo Tao ahjuma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Omo! Jika tersenyum kenapa semakin manis saja. Aah, aku bisa diabetes jika terlalu lama melihatnya." Lebay Tao.

"YAK! Jangan menggoda anakku Tao. Aigoo." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Tao gemas dan mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

"Hehe aku serius Kyung. Anakmu sungguh mempesona tidak seperti anakku yangㅡAh, itu dia anaknya. Baru juga dibicarakan, benar-benar panjang umur."

Sontak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang karena teriakan Tao. Dari arah ruang tamu nampak seorang namja berusia 16 tahun dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan menuju mereka lalu duduk disebelah Tao.

"Eoh, ada tamu. Annyeong Kyungsoo ahjuma. Hai Baekhyun." Sapanya ramah dengan senyum gigi khasnya.

"Ne annyeong Chanyeol. Ini masih pagi kau bolos eoh?" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Guru-guru sedang rapat jadi aku pulang saja." Jawab Chanyeol nyengir.

Tao reflek mengeplak kepala anaknya membuat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang malang dan menatap eommanya penuh tanya.

"Ya! Kenapa eomma memukul kepalaku, eoh? Sakit tauuk!" Kesalnya.

"Kau itu kenapa masih saja bandel. Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang jangan bolos! Hhh.. Bagaimana kalau appamu tahu? Yang kena marah pasti eomma." Jawab Tao sama kesalnya.

Chanyeol adalah anak tirinya. Namun Tao sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Tao menikah dengan Kris saat Chanyeol berusia 10 tahun.

Karena sebuah kecelakaan dokter memvonisnya tidak akan bisa memiliki anak lagi membuatnya sempat down dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

Namun Kris selalu menguatkannya dan mengatakan itu tidak masalah. Masih ada Chanyeol dan Tao boleh menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya -itu memang seharusnya- dan juga Chanyeol yang sepertinya menerimanya tulus akhirnya Tao bangkit dan kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti dulu lagi bahkan sekarang lebih terlihat semangat karena dukungan suami juga anaknya.

Namun yang membuat Tao kesal adalah sifat Chanyeol yang nakal dan susah diatur. Dia maklum karena Chanyeol masih dalam masa puber tapi Tao sangat tidak bisa mentolerir saat tak sengaja melihat anaknya itu menonton video dewasa didalam kamarnya. Benar-benar.

"Kan tidak ada pelajaran eomma. Lagipula aku mengantuk." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Aigoo.."

Baekhyun kecil hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Sebenarnya sedari tadi pandangan Baekhyun tak lepas dari Chanyeol.

Bahkan wajahnya memerah saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Bagi anak seusianya dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia alami yang jelas dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Permisi ahjuma.. Ah, Baekhyun kau ingin bermain dengan hyung tidak?" Tawar Chanyeol saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata bening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya. Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu langsung berlari dan memeluk paha Chanyeol membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo bahkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Ne.. Baekhyun mau, hyung." Jawabnya imut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak suka saat diajak bermain dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Namun sepertinya anaknya itu nyaman bersama Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kyeopta." Tao yang gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Ya! Tao!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Tao karena melihat anaknya yang tidak nyaman dengan kelakuannya.

"Hehe mian. Aku terlalu gemas padanya." Tao tersenyum lima jari.

"Ya sudah. Kajja Baekhyun kita ke kamar hyung."

Chanyeol lalu menggendong Baekhyun didepan membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Bahkan wajahnya kini sudah merah parah. Aigoo...

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjangnya dan memberikan anak itu PSP-nya.

"Hyung ganti baju dulu ne. Kau main saja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk senang."Siap hyung!" Jawabnya dengan senyum bulan sabit yang mempesona.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah-susah. Entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti tadi membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Dia yakin, dia masih normal tapiㅡ

"Baekhyun mau bermain dengan hyung tidak?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat Chanyeol semakin susah untuk bernapas.

"Eung.. Main apa hyung? Ini Baekhyun sudah main." Jawabnya polos.

ㅡsaat melihat paha mulus Baekhyun yang terpampang karena anak itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek coklat muda. Membuat darah muda Chanyeol naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Memberikan sensasi aneh didaerah sekitar selangkangannya dan ia menjadi ingat dengan beberapa video yang sempat ditontonnya bersama Sehun tadi pagi di parkiran sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah-susah saat Baekhyun entah sengaja atau tidak merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap hingga kaosnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang putih mulus. Chanyeol benar-benar Zzzzzzz...

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka lemari dan berbalik arah menuju Baekhyun yang berada di kasurnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun yang sedang tengkurap dan menatap anak itu dalam.

"Bermain yang menyenangkan. Kuda-kudaan mungkin?" Jawabnya ragu dengan mata yang berkeliaran nakal menjajah setiap inchi tubuh anak yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar."Boleh. Tapi hyung yang jadi kudanya yah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar -mesum- ternyata mudah sekali merayu anak kecil, batinnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi gantian yah.." Katanya semangat.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya cepat. Ingin rasanya dia meraup bibir tipis itu sekarang juga.

"Hyung kan sudah besar dan berat. Tidak ah, Baekhyun tidak kuat hyung." Jawabnya dengan pipi menggembung.

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dan ikutan berbaring disebelah anak itu."Tenang saja kita mainnya tidak sambil lari kok cukup Baekhyun menungging dihadapan hyung dan kita bisa bermain sampai puas." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif lalu meniupkan angin ke sekitar wajah, telinga hingga leher Baekhyun membuat anak itu kegelian.

"Hyung gelihhh."

"Hehe jadi bagaimana? Mau main tidak?" Rayu Chanyeol.

"Hm. Baiklah."

**YES!**

Hati Chanyeol bersorak riang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggambil PSP-nya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat cemberut karena dia baru saja memenangkan game malah diambil -secara paksa- oleh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi kanannya membuat Baekhyun merona dan melupakan kekecewaannya barusan. Pipi Baekhyun merona membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja dan Chanyeol sangat tidak sabar untuk segera _bermain_.

"Nah, sekarang Baekhyun buka baju dan celananya yah." Ujar Chanyeol -sok- lembut.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu duduk dan menatap Chanyeol imut."Eoh? Kenapa harus dibuka hyung? Baekhyun malu." Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya seduktif."Supaya lebih mudah kita bermainnya. Palli Baekhyun, hyung sudah tidak tahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai membuka kaosnya perlahan. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

_'Astaga! Mulus sekali..'_

Setelah kaosnya terlepas dari badan mungilnya, Baekhyun kini berdiri dan membuka celana pendek juga celana dalamnya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu yang berada ditengah kedua pahanya sangat hard sekarang, _SHIT __ㅡ__AH YES_!

"Baek-hyun.. Kemarilah." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukan anak itu diatas pangkuannya.

**DEG**

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu membuka seragamnya dan melemparnya asal.

Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah merah padam. Aigoo, kalau begini sih Chanyeol tak ada bedanya dengan pedofil diluar sana. Bahkan dia sudah tak sabar untuk menyantap tubuh mulus Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir merah itu. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan tak lama ia mulai mengulumnya lembut.

Baekhyun sempat memberontak karena merasakan perasaan aneh saat bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Chanyeol. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya membuat pergerakannya semakin terbatas.

"Enggh.."

Baekhyun melenguh membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. Dilepaskannya ciumannya membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Hyung, kenapa dilepas? Baekhyun suka." Katanya ngambek.

"Hehe.. Hyung sudah tidak tahan sayang. Sekarang Baekhyun menungging saja yah? Kita langsung main kuda-kudaannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya.

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk dan mulai menungging seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol barusan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mencumbui tubuh mulus anak itu.

Hanya saja dia masih waras dengan tidak meninggalkan bercak-bercak di tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Kalau sampai Kyungsoo mengetahuinya, bisa mati dia.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Kita buat perjanjian dulu, bagaimana?" Ujar Chanyeol. Dia hanya tidak mau Baekhyun menceritakannya kepada siapapun terutama Kyungsoo dan eommanya, Tao.

Baekhyun menengok kebelakang dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemasakan -menggairahkan-.

"Perjanjian apa hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Hm. Apapun yang kita lakukan jangan beritahu pada siapapun ne? Apalagi pada eommamu, paham?!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk."Ne, hyung. Tapi kenapa? Kitakan hanya bermain kuda-kudaan." Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ini permainan rahasia Baekhyun. Hanya boleh dilakukan oleh kita berdua, _arratchi_?" Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun yang bulat membuat siempunya mendesah.

"Ahhhh.. Ne hyung. Baekhyun janji." Jawabnya mantap.

"Anak pintar." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pantat Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aah.. Ahh hyung gelihh."

Chanyeol sudah tak peduli lagi dengan seruan Baekhyun. Napsunya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, ia ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Lagipula dia sudah tidak takut lagi akan ketahuan.

Bukankah anak kecil itu sangat bisa memegang janji? Haha jiwa evil Chanyeol tertawa mesum.

Chanyeol membuka lebar belahan pantat Baekhyun hingga menampilkan lubang merah muda yang mengedut menggoda. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu dengan tidak sabaran ia menjilati lubang itu seduktif.

"Huwaaahhh hhh... Hhh.. Hyung gelihh ahhh.."

Baekhyun mendesah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Rasanya benar-benar geli dan perutnya terasa tergelitik. Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan apa itu yang jelas dia suka dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Chanyeol terus saja menjilati lubang Baekhyun hingga basah karena salivanya. Dirasa cukup, Chanyeol pun mengocok sebentar kejantanannya yang benar-benar sudah hard supaya lebih siap, pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menjilati lubangnya lalu menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sangat besar dan panjang.

"Woah, kenapa burung hyung besar sekali? Punya Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun jadi malu hihi.."

Aigoo, dasar anak-anak mana tahu dia dalam keadaan BAHAYA sekarang malah memuji musuh, ckck. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar -idiot- lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau akan puas dengan mendesahkan nama hyung setelah hyung memasukan ini kedalam lubang sempitmu Baekhyun."

Park Chanyeol, belajarlah ilmu moral setelah ini. Sepertinya otakmu sudah dicuci oleh berbagai macam hal mesum dalam kadar maksimum, _kkaebsong~_.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya."Eoh? Apa muat hyung? Kan lubang Baekhyun kecil."

Baekhyun kau sangat polos sekali sayang, atau memang bodoh?

Chanyeol menyeringai."Kau hanya tinggal menikmati Baekhyun. Serahkan semuanya pada hyung. Ah, hyung mulai yah? Hyung sudah tidak tahan..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu."Ok BOS! Ayoo kita main kuda-kudaan. Asyiiikkk~!"

Semoga akan ada keajaiban, Nak. Walau sedikit sekali kesempatan itu karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah siap memulai aksinya.

"Engghh.. Hyung sakit.." Baekhyun merintih saat kejantanan Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya.

"Tahan sayang.."

Baekhyun merona hanya karena Chanyeol memanggilnya semanis itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol yang mesum ini.

Keringat sudah mengucur dengan derasnya disekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Dia tak menyangka jika menyetubuhi anak-anak akan sesulit ini.

Dengan napsu yang sudah berada ditingkat atas akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membobol paksa lubang kecil itu.

"Baekhyun sumpal mulutmu dengan bantal. Ini akan sakit dan hyung tidak ingin kau berteriak hingga eomma dan Kyungsoo ahjuma kemari, paham?" Ucap Chanyeol sadis.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ada dibawahnya.

**Hana**

**Dul**

**Set**

"KYAAAAA ARRRRGHHMMMPPTT... HUWAAA HIKS.. HIKS.. SAKIT... Hyung sakittt hikkss.."

Jeritan Baekhyun membahana di kamar Chanyeol karena anak itu tanpa sadar melempar bantal yang dia jadikan tempat pelarian. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main.

Dia takut jika eommanya dan Kyungsoo akan kemari dan membunuhnya karena telah tega memperkosa anak dibawah umur.

Tapi Chanyeol sangat tidak rela jika harus melepaskan kejantanannya yang sudah bersarang di lubang sempit Baekhyun. Sungguh ini sangat luar biasa, kejantanannya dijepit keras oleh lubang kecil Baekhyun.

"Ssssttt.. Baekhyun jangan berteriak! Nanti eomma dan Kyungsoo ahjuma kemari."

"Hiks. Hiks.. Tapi sakit hyung hiks. Lubang Baekhyun seperti terbelah jadi dua huwaaa sakit sekali.. Hiks.."

"Ini hanya awalnya saja Baekhyun. Setelah ini hyung janji akan membuatmu senang. Cup, uljima ne.. Anak manis tak boleh menangis." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Sumpah demi kolor motif Ben10 milik Jongin -teman sekolahnya- ini sangat sakit luar biasa. Tapi karena janji manis yang diiming-imingi Chanyeol membuatnya mencoba untuk bertahan dan menunggu hal menyenangkan apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

Dan bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena Tao dan Kyungsoo ternyata sedang keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemani mereka mengobrol.

"Hyung gerakin yah sayang." Rayu Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menyodokan kejantanannya di lubang Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung tapi hati-hati.. Sakit.."

Chanyeol lalu menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar sempit membuat penisnya susah bergerak.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan perih juga sakit akibat gerakan Chanyeol. Namun selang beberapa menit ia mulai menikmati kegiatannya.

Sepertinya lubangnya mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menjerit feminim saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"AAAAHHH Hyung disanah tadi enaakkhh aahhh ennghh." Desahnya.

"Hoho jadi disana rupanya. Baiklah hyung akan memuaskanmu sayang.."

Chanyeol pun dengan semangat menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali membuat Baekhyun kelinjangan. Gerakan in-outnya pun semakin cepat seiring dengan napsunya yang semakin membuncah.

"Aahhh huwaaahh hhhhh Baekhyunnnhh inginn pipishh hyuunghhh enghh ahhh..."

"Keluarkan saja sayaaangghhh.. Hyung jugaaa sebentarhh lagihhh aahhh ahhh..."

"Aahh fuck! Lubangmuu sempithh sekaliihh oohhhh.."

"Huwaaa hyuungg huwaaahhhhhh huwaaaahhh ahhhhhhh..."

CROOT

CROOOOOT

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya untuk pertama kali hingga mengotori sprei merah tua milik Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan spermanya jauh kedalam Baekhyun.

Karena terlalu banyak hingga spermanya mengalir keluar melalui celah lubang Baekhyun karena Chanyeol belum melepas kejantanannya dari sana.

Setelah dirasa semua cairannya telah habis keluar, Chanyeol lalu mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun membuat anak itu melenguh kecil.

"Ngghhh.."

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dengan napas terengah. Dia tidak menyangka melakukan sex akan se-menyenangkan ini. Tahu begini dia tak akan menolak tawaran Luhan untuk memasukinya seminggu yang lalu.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tak berminat dengan lubang manapun karena ia sudah menemukan lubang yang cocok untuk kejantanannya, hoho.

"Hyung.. Baekhyun ngantuuk." Ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan mesum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menoleh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang."Hei, kita mandi dulu ne. Baru nanti Baekhyun boleh tidur." Katanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol."Hyung, yang tadi itu namanya apa? Kenapa enak sekali?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kuda-kudaan kan?" Jawab Chanyeol yang lebih mirip pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng."Ahni. Baekhyun sering main kuda-kudaan dengan Jongin dan Chen di sekolah tapi tidak seperti tadi. Yang tadi itu namanya apa hyung.." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Ternyata susah juga membohongi anak-anak apalagi jika sudah menyangkut permainan. Harusnya kau sudah memikirkan itu sebelum anak kecil ini membuatmu berpikir Chanyeol, ckck.

"Hm.. Yang tadi itu kuda-kudaan special Baekhyun. Yang hanya boleh dimainkan oleh kita berdua. Jadi jangan pernah mencobanya dengan orang lain, paham?"

Akhirnya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang memang tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengangguk.

"Ah, kau masih ingat kata hyung kan? Jangan katakan pada siapapun terutama eommamu, _arracthi_?" Chanyeol mewanti-wanti Baekhyun agar anak itu tidak lupa. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika anak itu mengadu. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak sanggup apalagi jika terjadi.

"Ne hyung. Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakannya pada eomma." Jawab Baekhyun pasti.

"Anak pintar.." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona.

"Hyung ayo mandi. Baekhyun sudah ngantuk sekali nih hooooaam." Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kajja."

"Aah, Sakit..."

"Eoh? Kau kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Hiks.. Lubang Baekhyun sakit hyung.." Jawabnya dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit.

Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal dan membawa anak kecil yang sudah dia setubuhi beberapa menit yang lalu itu kedalam kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi Chanyeol memandikan Baekhyun penuh sayang. Walaupun Chanyeol itu mesum dan nakal namun dia tetap memiliki sifat lembut dan juga penyayang.

Baekhyun juga sepertinya sudah lupa dengan sakit di lubangnya akibat perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya.

Selesai mandi Chanyeol memakaikan kembali pakaian Baekhyun dan membaringkan anak itu diatas ranjangnya yang sudah ia ganti spreinya dengan yang baru.

Mereka lalu tidur berdua dengan saling berpelukan mesra hingga dua jam kemudian Kyungsoo membangunkan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang.

Ditengah perjalanan Baekhyun mengeluh sakit dan menangis sesegukan membuat Kyungsoo bingung bukan main. Pasalnya tadi anaknya baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang jadi aneh begini.

Setiap ditanya Baekhyun hanya akan menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

**FLASHBACK END**

Suho menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat merah mendengar cerita anaknya yang masih polos ini. Kyungsoo bahkan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan hal semacam itu pada anaknya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya anak itu melecehkan anakku! Dia harus diberi pelajaran." Geramnya.

"Hiks.. Jangan appa Chanyeol hyung tidak salah huwaa hiks.. Hiks.. Kami hanya bermain saja..." Baekhyun memeluk lengan appanya dan menangis disana.

"Dia sudah melecehkanmu Baekhyun. Dia harus bertanggung jawab!" Tegas Suho.

Kyungsoo lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga pelukannya di lengan ayahnya terlepas.

"Sayang kenapa kau membela orang yang sudah menyakitimu, eoh?" Kyungsoo membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut. Airmatanya sudah mengalir, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng."Aniyo. Chanyeol hyung tidak menyakitiku eomma. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol hyung hiks.. Hiks."

"MWO?!"

"Baekhyun... Aaarrghh!"

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Dia benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol, si anak kurang ajar itu. Namun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kyungsoo kau bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan obati lukanya. Aku akan menemui Kris untuk membahas masalah ini." Ucap Suho tegas lalu berlalu keluar rumah untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Kyungsoo lalu menggendong Baekhyun dan membawa anaknya itu kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia berharap masalah ini akan segera terselesaikan. Kasihan Baekhyun, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari I-podnya dan membaca sebuah komik dengan santainya. Tao menghampirinya dan melepas headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Ya Eomma! Kenapa kau melepasnya, eoh? Aku sedang asyik." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Tao hanya menatapnya dalam dan merebut headset yang hendak dipasang kembali oleh si pemilik hingga membuat I-podnya terlempar ke lantai.

Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah Tao yang berbuat seenaknya."Eomma! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN ANAK SIALAN?!" Bentak Tao.

**DEG**

Chanyeol menegang. Apakah dia sudah ketahuan? Apa mungkin Baekhyun memberitahu eommanya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan tadi siang? Gawat..

"A-apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Kau memalukanku Chanyeol."

Suara itu, Chanyeol lalu mendongak dan melihat ayahnya dengan gaya angkuh berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

**PLAK!**

"Anak macam apa kau ini! Melakukan hal hina dan memalukanku."

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat kekerasan dari ayahnya.

"Appa.."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi anak brengsek hah? Jawab!" Kris sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia benar-benar malu dengan kelakuan anaknya yang sangat tidak bermoral.

"A-aku tidak sengaja appa." Jawab Chanyeol terbata.

"TIDAK SENGAJA?! Omong kosong macam apa itu Chanyeol?! Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat!"

"Kau benar-benar memalukanku Chanyeol."

"Kris.. Kontrol dirimu. Aku tak mau darah tinggimu naik." Tao mengelus lengan Kris mencoba meredakan amarah suaminya.

"Mianhae Appa, eomma. Aku janji akan mempertanggung jawabkannya." Ucap Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Bagus. Itu memang sudah seharusnya. Nikahi Baekhyun!"

"MWO?!"

Baik Tao maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut bukan main atas penuturan Kris. Apa maksudnya dengan menikahi Baekhyun?

Bahkan Chanyeol masih berusia 16 tahun dan lagi Baekhyun itu baru 7 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah di usia semuda itu.

"Kris kau tak salah bicara? Mana mungkin mereka menikah di usia semuda ini?" Tanya Tao meminta penjelasan.

"Ne appa. Aku masih sekolah dan Baekhyun masih sangat kecil. Kami tak mungkin menikah." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Harusnya kau tahu itu sejak awal. Kau masih sekolah dan Baekhyun masih kecil. Tapi kenapa otakmu tak kau pakai saat kau memperkosanya, hah?" Jawab Kris marah.

"Aku tidak memperkosanya Appa. Kami melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka." Sangkal Chanyeol yang tak terima dikatai memperkosa. Itu nampak seperti dirinya sangat brengsek.

"Hah, apapun itu. Kalian harus menikah!"

Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan Tao yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol membanting tubunhnya diatas kasur dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aarrgghh kenapa Baekhyun tidak menepati janjinya. Kenapa jadi rumit begini.. Aaargghhh!"

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian pertemuan keluarga diadakan. Disana terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menikmati lollipopnya dan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menyeret Baekhyun keluar dan menginterogasi anak itu banyak-banyak. Gara-gara dia kini nasibnya diujung tanduk.

Suho terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan Kris di ruang kerja Kris. Sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo bertugas mengawasi kedua anaknya. Mereka tak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Suho dan Kris keluar dari ruang kerja dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarga mereka.

"Ehm. Kami sudah membuat keputusan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Danㅡ"

Suho menggantungkan ucapannya membuat semua yang ada disana pensaran bukan lain. Terutama Chanyeol yang harap-harap cemas akan nasibnya kelak.

Suho menatap Kris, lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara mereka lalu mengangguk seolah mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan Suho.

"ㅡkami ingin Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun saat usianya genap 18 tahun." Lanjutnya mantap.

**JLEDER**

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Chanyeol mencelos mendengar lanjutan ucapan Suho. Dia harus menikahi Baekhyun saat anak itu berusia 18 tahun?

_OH MY GOD_ jadi dia harus merelakan sebelas tahun yang tersisa dengan melajang? _WHAT THE_? Bagaimana nasib burungnya jika sedang kumat nakalnya?

Hhh.. Chanyeol frustasi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju? Terutama kau Chanyeol. Setuju tidak setuju kau tetap harus setuju. Itu adalah buah dari perbuatanmu sendiri maka nikmatilah." Ucap Kris tanpa penolakan.

"Ne appa." Jawab Chanyeol lemas.

Tao mengelus punggung anaknya sayang. Bagaimanapun juga ia bisa merasakan perasaan Chanyeol sekarang ini pasti sangat berat baginya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang seperti patah semangat. Baekhyun justru tersenyum penuh arti, walaupun dia masih anak-anak tapi dia cukup paham tentang apa arti menikah.

Dia senang karena suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Namja yang dia sukai.

"Eomma, appa, ahjusi, ahjuma apa benar Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanyanya antusias.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya dan mengangguk."Ne, kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung setelah dewasa nanti Baekhyun." Jawabnya dengan menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol. Dia masih belum terima akan perbuatan Chanyeol terhadap anaknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Dan semua yang ada disana minus Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan mantap."Ne Baekhyun."

"Asyiiikkk~! Jadi nanti Baekhyun bisa main kuda-kudaan lagi sama Chanyeol hyung. Huwaaa hyung Baekhyun senang sekali." Ucapnya riang.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

.

.

"Heh, Baekhyun kemari kau." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah.

Baekhyun yang sedang dalam perasaan senang tentu saja langsung menurut dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Duduk!" Jawabnya dingin.

Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan mengamati wajah tampannya.

"Woah hyung. Kau semakin tampan saja hehe." Ceplosnya lucu.

Chanyeol sempat tersenyum mendengar pujian dari anak itu. Namun tak lama wajahnya kembali datar. Dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau mengingkari janji kita?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut."Janji apa hyung?" Tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap.

Kalau saja Chanyeol sedang tak dalam mood buruk sudah pasti anak itu akan diserangnya sekarang juga. Entah kenapa tingkahnya begitu menggoda.

"Bukankah hyung sudah melarangmu mengatakan apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu pada siapapun terutama eommamu. Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan sinis Kyungsoo padanya tadi.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya."Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun apalagi pada eomma hyung." Jawabnya.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana bisa orang tua kita tahu dan memintaku menikahimu kelak, hah?" Kali ini nada bicara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan menggeser sedikit duduknya.

"Tapi sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya pada eomma." Jawabnya takut.

"Hhh.. Itu mustahil Baekhyun. Meraka tak mungkin tahu jika kau tak mengatakannya." Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun kuat.

"Hiks.. Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya pada eomma hyung. Baekhyun hanya mengatakannya pada appa."

**GUBRAK**

"MWO?!"

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya maksimal dan melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada appamu, eoh? Hyungkan sudah melarangmu!" Katanya keras.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah yang dipenuhi airmata."Hyung hanya melarangku mengatakannya pada siapapun terutama eomma dan Tao ahjuma tapi tidak dengan appa. Apa Baekhyun salah? Hiks.. Hiks.." Ucapnya membela diri.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi."Aaargh! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Harusnya aku tahu kau itu hanya anak-anak dan... Aaarrggghh Baekhyuuuun!"

Chanyeol langsung saja melahap bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dalam-dalam. Dia melampiaskan semua perasaannya pada ciuman ini.

Baekhyun meronta namun dengan cepat Chanyeol memegang keduan tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu tak berkutik.

"Aaahhh hyuunghhh.."

Chanyeol semakin dalam mencium Baekhyun membuat saliva mereka menetes keluar hingga menuruni leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang kebetulan sedang berjalan hendak menuju dapur tak sengaja melihat perbuatan Chanyeol di taman belakang dan langsung saja mereka menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL BODOH NIKAHI ANAKKU BULAN DEPAN!" Pekik Kyungsoo mendarah daging melihat anaknya tengah digagahi oleh Chanyeol di alam terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Huwaaaa ini FF macam apah hahahahaha. Annyeong^^ gimana pendapat Anda tentang fanfict saya ini?**

**Membosankan? Garing? Menyenangkan? Or? Silakan review yaaahh... Apapun itu saya terima asal jangan nge-BASH/FLAME..**

**Sowwwwwrry (gaya songyi) haha for typo malas baca ulang hehehe**

**Salam hangat dari saya...**

**See u di fanfict saya selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa**

**Paiting~!**


End file.
